Slasher
The Slasher (スラッシャー,Surasshā), real name Koros Foster (コロス・フォスター, Korosu fosutā), is a psychopathic serial killer and villain who haunts the night in looking for prey. He is a member of the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues and is considered the strongest member in terms of brute force. Slasher has come in contact with the League of Villains and became quite close friends with Himiko Toga, but Slasher still has an urge to kill her. Slasher even became a temporary member of the Paranormal Liberation Front just to kill people. Appearance Koros (Slasher) has jet-black hair, dark burned and chard skin, and two eyes that are different colors the Left eye is gold while the right one is black. Koros usually is smiling ear to ear which show off his sharp canine teeth that give off a sense of malice and danger. When he is bored or annoyed his usual sneer is gone and usually replaced by a frown that is clearly only there to show how uninterested he is in the situation. Both his civilian attire and villain attire are the exact same because he doesn't want to constantly change clothes. His outfit consists of bright blood-red pants, big black boots, and a brown jacket with black part on the hood, the middle and the chest, the jacket is also covered blood stains on the sleeves, gut area, and the back. Koros is tall and slim but has a surprisingly muscular build. Koros is also covered head to toe in bandages due to serious burn injuries he sustained when he was a child. Later down the line he starts to switch his brown jacket out of a green jacket with brown fur lining the hood and switches his bright red pants out for brown pants. Personality Koros has a very twisted, psychopathic, and unstable personality. Koros is quite ignorant, arrogant, and honest for his own good. Koros is dumb and he says this with pride (surprisingly). He cannot read, write, or solve anything that requires brain power. He is also very cocky when hunting his victims to the point where he can easily underestimate his opponents and then get p*ssed when he realizes that he underestimated his target. He is also quite hot-headed and short-tempered. In his past he was almost burned alive and thus has gained a serious case of pyrophobia and when he is fighting a fire-type quirk user he will back up and dodge way further then he needs to. Koros' Modus Operandi is that he enjoys killing those who are joyful, laughing, and happy, age doesn't matter to him. Due to events in the past Koros gets a sick thrill out of filling people with dread and despair before killing them. He usually moves on his own when he sees someone incredibly joyful and has trouble holding back. Despite being a serial murder who mutilates and decapitates his victims even he can be disgusted by people saying incredibly creepy and disturbing stuff. In his villain team he is the only one with a true ruling presence over the others and causes everyone to follow one rule which is, "Do Not get excited, happy, or joyful in front of Foster or else you'll die". Compared to his teammates he has the least amount of self control compared to the others to the point of calling him a wild animal or monster rather than a human. Koros follows a rule he made for himself "kill my prey" if he doesn't manage to do this he leaves his victims traumatized and horrified if they ever meet again. He feels no killing instinct from people with deadpan expressions. Due to his twisted past he hate liars more than anything and will easily and instantly kill them. For as long as Koros has remembered he always had a dark and twisted personality even his ally, Doctor, who used his quirk Mind Manipulation to read Koros' mind couldn't find any point in his life where he had a kind personality. After a while he learns to hold back and stop killing, this causes him to have a more timid by still crazy personality. Victim also starts to teach him basic things like reading and writing and even how to use a smartphone effectively. Abilities Overall Abilities: Slasher has been shown to be as dumb as a pile of rocks (which even himself agreed to) however this stupidity does not transfer over into combat. Slasher has an insanely amazing fighting instinct and made very smart decisions while fighting, however still a small bit of his idiocy passes over like trying to use a huge weapon in a small space and complaining that it won't hit. Slasher is also very powerful without using his quirk. He was able to punch straight through Kirishima's Unbreakable form with a single hit and with is weapon knock him unconscious instantly. He is also very quirk to be able to rival movement and reflexes with Eraserhead without his quirk Weapon Use: Slasher make great use of his weapons and realizes what could damage his blade (mainly because of trail and a lot of error). Monster-like Stamina/Durability: '''Slasher has been called inhuman due to his monstrous durability and stamina. He can run for miles and barely break a sweat. He has been shot in both knees and elbows yet still ran and swung his weapon around as normal. Has taken blow that would knock other people unconscious and remained standing ready to fight. '''Quirk Slasher's quirk is Bloodrush This quirk (Bloodrush) allows the user to increase the blood flow throughout their entire body to increase the speed and power of the user. Bloodrush activates when ever the user sees fit but only for a set duration. The user can reduce the cool-down or increase the duration of Bloodrush by consuming or absorbing blood from others. The user can increase their physical abilities constantly as the quirk is active. Without any extra blood the quirk lasts for 30 minutes. Awakened Quirk After Slasher awakened his quirk, because he was being overwhelmed by heroes, he gained the ability to directly control the movement of any blood within a 8 meter range, this includes blood that is still flowing through other peoples bodies. He uses this new aspect of his quirk to use the blood of the killed to flow around his body to create a barrier of incredibly fast moving blood that can easily divert attacks and leave enemies open to attack. He can also speed up the blood flow of enemies to force them into a state of fear that can be exploited. Reversing the blood-flow of enemies or stopping it in general takes to much effort and time for Slasher to actually try. After awakening his quirk he became less afraid of fire and uses blood to put it out now. 2nd Quirk ''' Slasher's second quirk is called Angel of Darkness This quirk allows the user to form black angel wings on their back at will. The feathers can be used as projectiles and a solid defense. Wings will grow during the night and shrink during the day. Equipment * '''Blood Scythe: Slasher carries a giant scythe that has a steel pole/grip and a non-rusting sharp metal blade. Weights 215 lbs. Slasher can swing it around with one arm and can even spin it fast enough to generate a wind blow force. Stats Quotes * (To Priest about Victim) "So this little group of your is filled with killers but you also have a child? Are you f***ing kidding me?" * (To Gran Torino) "AHAHAHAHAHAHA HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BROKEN ARM AND LEG YOU OLE S***." * (To Izuku Midoriya) "You little bastards should've minded your own business because now you and your little friends are on my chopping block" * (To Victim after she assists him) "HELLLL YEAH TWO FOR ONE HAHAHA. Guess your not useless after all." Trivia * Slasher is the strongest member of his team, in terms of brute force. * Out of the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues he was the first to awaken his quirk. * The three awakened member of Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues are: Slasher, Victim, and Priest * Slasher's favorite food is Pandas in a curry. * Slasher's least favorite food is Ramen. * Slasher was Priest's success in the tests he did with the SSHV. ** Priest stated that the members of the SSHV all had unique bodies that could house more than one quirk and due to a high stress situation Slasher awakened his latent second quirk. * Slasher is the first member of the Seven Slaying Heavenly Virtues to awaken a second quirk. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Males